


丰饶之夜

by weihuahua



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weihuahua/pseuds/weihuahua
Summary: 梗自此处：“在巴比伦，女子一生中必须将自己奉献给米利塔一次。那庭院是盛大的女人市场，少女们成排坐在红绳拦出的范围，谁也不能拒绝将银币投在她怀里的第一个男人。有的女子像公主一样娇贵，坐在缎面软垫上，有奴隶扇风，近旁是手脚粗糙的乡下姑娘。男人穿梭其间，犹如逛马市……漂亮的淑女不必久等，但如果有个舟子比爵爷捷足先登，她们也得接受……附近有个树林，就是仪式进行之所。……那些旷日长坐而无人选中的丑女”则会被男人讥讽。





	丰饶之夜

**Author's Note:**

> 梗自此处：  
>   
> “在巴比伦，女子一生中必须将自己奉献给米利塔一次。那庭院是盛大的女人市场，少女们成排坐在红绳拦出的范围，谁也不能拒绝将银币投在她怀里的第一个男人。有的女子像公主一样娇贵，坐在缎面软垫上，有奴隶扇风，近旁是手脚粗糙的乡下姑娘。男人穿梭其间，犹如逛马市……漂亮的淑女不必久等，但如果有个舟子比爵爷捷足先登，她们也得接受……附近有个树林，就是仪式进行之所。  
>   
> ……那些旷日长坐而无人选中的丑女”则会被男人讥讽。

夏天的巴比伦，白昼属于阿波罗，夜晚属于狄奥尼索斯。  
  
太阳落下高耸的城墙，此后阳光照不到的地方，到处都是狂欢。狂欢亦由酒神主宰，月神是他的共犯。因此人人手中都端着半透明的酒液，泼金溅玉一般在欢笑声中闪耀激荡。昏黄的火光掩映着白日集市上精美的织毯和陶罐，醉汉的眯缝眼给它们通通镀了一层珍珠光晕。穿着挑逗的妓女头戴金色麦穗穿梭其间，与人贴身舞动，手脚腕上铃铛脆响不休，直至肌肤沁出汗水，也被灯光洗成大地般柔软洁净的金棕色。  
  
而真正瞩目之处却是那个著名的庭院。在巴比伦，所有未婚的Omega都属于米利塔。  
  
这些年轻的孩子成排坐在她的神庙外庭，被红绳围成一个四四方方的阵。在把自己的第一次奉献给这位执掌生育与丰饶的女神之前，他们不能够出嫁。  
  
绳结系在海枣树上，Alpha和Beta们绕着树干肆无忌惮地赏看议论。稍后仪式就将在这儿的树荫后面举行，假借神祗之名与夜色掩映把房事搬到大庭广众之下。在这里，千金小姐与市井贫女同属一色，没有说不的权利，任凭第一个把银币投过来的人把自己牵走。是公爵还是小偷，全凭米利塔的心意。许多地位卑贱的Beta男人都希望能在盛大的Omega集市里撞上好运，眼神像鬃狗一样钉在高贵美丽的淑女身上，随时准备用银币射穿这些矜贵的婊子。因为放在平时，他们是永远不可能一亲芳泽的。  
  
这些淫猥的视线让Eduardo深感不适，从他还坐在软轿上被送来时就一路追逐不绝。只是那时尚有哥哥们护送，窥伺也只藏在暗中。现在他是毫无遮拦的商品了，纵然坐着寸锦寸金的绣垫，近旁有奴隶扇凉，排场娇贵如公主，也不能让他比身边任何一个Omega的身价高出半点。他们全部价值一个银币，当然啦，要是你实在手头拮据，铜板子儿也行。  
  
但EduardoSaverin的确算是一位公主。征服王占领这座城邦之前，Saverin家曾经出过两位总督，历代家主都喜欢吹嘘他们的姓氏和城墙上的蓝色石砖一样古老。显赫的家世带来荣耀也招来嫉恨。早年老Saverin带着他那两个Alpha儿子纵马扬鞭招摇过市，就树了许多暗中眼红的敌人。只可惜Alex和Michele都是人中龙凤，实在很难啃得动。  
  
直到年幼貌美的Eduardo出现在众人的视线中，一个Omega，骄矜又脆弱，简直是个活靶子。从他隐隐约约在各大盛典夜宴中露面起，关于Saverin家小儿子的流言就再没断过。不知道从哪个龌龊的角落开始，他们说他是个天生的荡妇，睡遍了全家，在两位哥哥的床笫间厮混着长大，所以才养得那么漂亮风骚，让人看了心里眼里直冒火。但很快他们就无法满足他了。于是家里的仆佣、花匠，来送首饰的小伙计，凡是胯下长了根家伙的都会被他迫不及待拉进床帏里去，免费享用他从小练起的下流技巧。至于来Saverin家往来应酬的贵客们，那就不用提啦。别看Eduardo总是把脸板得那么冷淡，头颈又昂得那么高，其实衣袍底下的身子早就熟透了，一摸就软得出水。这小美人儿是最后一道上品甜点，被父兄用来招待难缠的显贵政要。他是马其顿狂徒和波斯贵族共同的小妓女呢，否则他的家族凭什么在异族治下还能继续叱咤风云？  
  
这些荒诞的传闻一度闹得满城风雨，连征服王的铁蹄也没能把它们踏平。一位送奶工信誓旦旦说他撞破了小Saverin跟哥哥的丑事，那模样，啧啧，一次要两个Alpha还不够。但人们追问他是如何看见闺房里的秘密，他又讪笑着不说话了。只要有医生出入Saverin家的大门，第二天保管会被团团围住，全城人都想知道他是不是去给Eduardo做了秘密的堕胎手术。宙斯知道，那明明只是一次小小的发热。  
  
Alex深谙人言可畏，以他的心胸眼界，本来不把这些市井小民嚼的舌根放在心上。随着Eduardo生日的临近，真正让全家忧心的是另一个秘密。普通的贵族Omega，只需要家里与相熟的贵游少年提前打好招呼，抢在陌生人之前投掷银币，多半都能把仪式过得很坦顺。Michele就接到过许多类似的拜托，他给那些Omega的回忆绝对值得珍藏。但即便是在小树林里，也不会有太多目光聚焦到这些深闺少女身上。良宵难得，人人都有自己的夜晚要忙活呢。  
  
但有太多不怀好意的家伙对Eduardo紧盯不放了，谁也不敢保证自己能抢得巴比伦之花的初夜。Alex更担心无论谁拔得头筹，他的宝贝弟弟都难免遭到可怕的围观。如果不幸遇到人渣，说不定还会邀请众人一起来看看Eduardo究竟还是不是完璧之身，而这将是灭顶之灾。  
  
当然不是说Eduardo已经失了贞。真相是外人再怎么意淫都想不到的，巴比伦人口中的淫娃其实是个小天使。他对这件事比谁都害羞保守，除了家人没有跟任何人谈起过，连大夫都很抗拒。为此Michele专程花两年时间外出游历学医，回来亲自给弟弟诊治保养。  
  
去神庙之前，也是Michele为他亲手上了药膏，为防弟弟娇嫩的私处被人弄伤。方子改了又改，是用牝鹿的初乳打底，混入李树胶、芦荟和磨碎的芜荑子，细细敷在粉色的肉褶中，散发出极淡的清香气。除了润滑，还有帮助愈合和滋养之用，能让Eduardo永葆少女情态。  
  
Eduardo瑟缩了一下，拼命压下喉头的呜咽。膏子是早被哥哥在掌中捂热了的，一点不冰人，但敏感之处被指尖拨弄，让他忍不住浑身打颤，被碰到舒服的地方还会咬着嘴唇摇头。  
  
“这么不经碰，又不是第一次给哥哥检查，”Michele逗着他分心，又往后面也抹了一指头，“河狸胶和春情草我都没加呢。”  
  
Eduardo一时未解，嗔了他一眼：“那你加嘛，为什么不加？”  
  
Michele面露狭促：“加了催情的东西你当然就能少吃些苦头，但我怕Dudu是个小荡妇的传闻就要坐实了。”  
  
Eduardo倏然红了脸，拉起薄毯蒙住脸不说话了。那些浑话多少也吹进他耳朵里，但两位兄长一个开导一个调侃，他早就不放在心上，平素只报以冷笑。现在双腿架开正对着二哥，就只剩下满心羞赧。  
  
他发育得还不完全，阴道极浅极窄，Michele也不敢按得太深，只裹了半个指节的膏子送进去，不会怎么疼，但Eduardo还是害怕地惊喘了一声。他自己看不见，其实已经有点儿湿了，加上乳色的膏体像花露一样被体温化开，要多勾人有多勾人。  
  
接下去应该是后穴，他忍着羞意微微抬高了臀尖，前面也因此张得更开。可等了许久Michele都不再有动作，只觉得灼热的呼吸落在嫩肉上，越来越近，继而是温软滑腻的触感，在外围轻轻游移，一圈圈地不肯离开。  
  
Eduardo惊得弹起来，带着哭腔要并拢双腿：“Michele！你在干什么！”  
  
Michele按住他的大腿在木架上不让动：“别踢，我想舔你，乖，让我舔一下……”  
  
他到底埋首在下，Eduardo唯恐真的蹬伤他，也不敢大动，不过卸力片刻就被他得手了。  
  
舌头和手指不同，Michele又是个中高手，几下拨开肉缝含着缝间小小的花蒂用牙磨了几下，就让它充起血来。他意犹未尽地咂出响亮的动静，才顺着往下舔吮，力道放得很轻，就是顶进去也毫无被入侵的恐惧感。Eduardo很快酥软下来，双手抓紧了床单。  
  
“Dudu，你好甜……”他听见哥哥哑着嗓子赞美自己，难以自控地向前挺着腰追逐更紧密的接触，Michele会意地用力一啜，换来他高亢的呻吟，他从没想过自己也会发出这种声音的。  
  
“我真想操进去……把你变成我的Omega，”他胡乱粗喘着，热气和胡茬都磨得Eduardo魂不守舍。他泪眼朦胧地低下头去，看见二哥泛着水光的嘴唇和下巴，穴口更是一阵泛滥。  
  
“那就……进来呀……”他呜呜哼哼叫起来，放任媚肉在兄长面前翕阖颤动，骚得不成样子，“Dudu就是哥哥的Omega……啊，哥哥，要哥哥第一个操进来……”  
  
那一瞬间Michele当真被他叫得动了心念，舌头疯狂地挤进又嫩又腻的阴穴中。横竖都枉担了虚名，与其是其他又脏又臭的陌生人，他来照顾Eduardo不是更好么？  
  
Eduardo白腻的腿根都被捏红了，原本涂药时需要劳烦Michele腾出一只手拨开的阴茎也挺立起来，很是秀气的模样，正贴着他的小腹偷偷吐水。他全然是一副做好了准备要被Alpha狠狠干进去的情态，但有一个冷淡的声音说：“不可以。”  
  
Alex从角落里站起身来，一袭长到脚面的袍子曳过地毯发出窸窸窣窣的声响。Michele见他出手干预，默不作声地把Eduardo牢牢按住，舔得更起劲了。  
  
Eduardo没经历过这个，眼圈登时红了，大腿内侧一阵痉挛，敞着喉咙喊不出声。Alex温和地笑笑，弯腰在他汗湿的额头印下一吻，手却握住了他的阴茎开始抚弄。  
  
“无论今晚会发生什么，也不管你会遇见谁，Dudu，哥哥只希望你记住，这种事是可以很快乐的，”他贴着Eduardo娇美的耳廓低声细语，“不要恐惧，享受它吧。”  
  
Eduardo哭了，因为特殊的身体，他很少玩弄自己。这样的前后夹击让他无法承受，很快就攀上了高潮，下半身几乎腾空。先是阴道夹着Michele的舌头痉挛收缩，再是精液喷了Alex满手。  
  
他仰面倒在床上愣了好久，才抽搭着回神，因为从未有过的满足而柔情万千。他从内到外都做好了向兄长献身的准备，嗓子软了，行止也放肆起来。一面在酸软的穴口上按揉，不时战栗一阵；一面软乎乎地喊着两位兄长，埋怨他们迟迟不开始下一步：“哥哥——哥哥，进来呀，快点……”  
  
这幅娇态教Michele心中爱得要死要活，抬手去夹他鼻头：“小家伙，你喊哪个哥哥？”夹得Eduardo瓮声瓮气的，只拉高了被单露出双眼，含着两汪蜜糖对他眨啊眨。  
  
“这么乖，小心我强奸你。说，想要谁？”Michele说是这么说，余光却觑着Alex的神色。  
  
“谁都不行，”Alex不着痕迹地撇开他，一手用绢帕慢条斯理地将弟弟留下的浊液擦去。他的骨骼修长而指缝白皙，一望即知养尊处优。  
  
“你装什么，”Michele最烦他装腔作势，“好像你没硬起来似的？”  
  
“那又怎样？今天的主角是Dudu。他会很辛苦，我们要确保他的安全和快乐，”Alex回击得不咸不淡，“别忘了，Dudu的贞洁就是Saverin的体面。过了今晚，那些谣言很快就会不攻自破。”  
  
这话可不光是说给Michele听的。Eduardo咬住下唇安静了下来，让他不甘心的二哥重新上药。他的水太多，把药膏都冲了出来。  
  
但Saverin家的儿子从不把鸡蛋放在一盒篮子里。Eduardo明白哥哥们没有众目睽睽下向他投币的资格，所以很早就开始为自己物色合适的人选。  
  
他相中了每个月来换一次鲜花的小伙子，一个手脚麻利、脾性却温吞得近于懦怯的Beta。他很老实，眼睛从不像别的伙计那样飘忽，想抓着Eduardo的倩影抓住他不规矩的证据。但Eduardo很喜欢鲜花，也喜欢他的本分，常常主动问起品种和花期，指挥他把花盆放这放那。  
  
一来二去，他能察觉到那可怜的男孩看他的目光越来越炽热缠绵。那些欲言又止和辗转反侧都是无声的渴望。而像Eduardo这样姿容的Omega，很早就从形形色色的爱慕和表白中学会了分辨好恶。  
  
于是他们总在花架下私会，Eduardo允许他把自己抱在怀里低诉爱语，他轻盈的腰肢是足以摧毁城池的武器。但进一步的事就红着脸推脱，脸颊都吝啬给他亲吻。有一次，他眼泪婆娑地问起他的小情人，是否介意他那样声名狼藉。  
  
“向奥林匹斯起誓，没有人比我更了解您的纯洁。”  
  
“可我现在正在你怀里呢，”Eduardo泫然欲泣，“你还不觉得他们说得对吗？”  
  
可怜的小伙子急得赌咒发誓。他为Eduardo因美貌和姓氏所蒙受的屈辱万分义愤，他愿意做任何事来证明Eduardo的清白，乃至献上生命。  
  
“不要轻言生死，”Eduardo凄惶地抵住他的嘴唇，小伙子被他葱白的食指弄得神魂颠倒。接下来的事就顺理成章，Eduardo垂下眼睫，委婉地邀请他在米利塔的神庙前践行他们的海誓山盟。  
  
“除了你，别人我都不愿意的，”他是这么说的。  
  
Eduardo果不其然在人群中看见了他，正怀揣银币焦虑地徘徊张望。Eduardo不讨厌他，没人会讨厌一颗赤诚的心。但要说喜欢还谈不上，毕竟他有那样一双兄长珠玉在前。诚然，引诱一个Beta是他深思熟虑后的决定，他们在床上对待Omega不会像Alpha那样粗暴冒进。但眼看紧张使他佝偻了脊背，Eduardo还是大失所望。他过去怎么没发现自己选了这么个小矮子？这样的人真的能从一群虎狼之徒手里夺下他吗？  
  
他忧心忡忡地叹了口气。  
  
“第一晚吗？”  
  
他猝然转头，声音来自身边一位布衣荆钗的乡下女子。她的下巴颔儿方方的，皮肤与泥土同色，灯光之下，似有一张古武士般朴拙森冷的脸。  
  
“是的，今天是我的生日，”Eduardo回答。  
  
“为你感到遗憾，”她耸耸肩，很熟稔的样子，“漫漫长夜，不是吗？”  
  
谁说不是呢。Eduardo心有戚戚。他在月光下的侧脸亦精美如画，她不免多看了几眼：“不过你这样的人一定不会久等的，Alpha和Beta的眼睛都在你身上。”  
  
她语气平静，不酸不悲也不贺，仅仅是在陈述一个事实。Eduardo心生好感，“你觉得这是好事吗？”  
  
女子睨他一眼：“我在这儿坐了五年。所以，你说呢？”  
  
Eduardo这才注意到，她叠在膝头的手只有一只。而另一边的袖管空空荡荡，一直瘪到肩膀。而那些围观者们，他们不仅对Eduardo面露淫笑，也正在对他身边这个残疾的姑娘评头论足。这种事儿他也听说过，丑得出奇或者身有残缺的Omega，或许一坐几年都没有一个愿意投出银币的人，就这样拖成老姑娘，还会成为笑柄。  
  
“哎，我很抱歉……”他立刻小声道歉。  
  
“我习惯了，”她满不在乎，坦坦荡荡地说，“再说，我也不是很乐意和这样一群家伙睡觉。”  
  
这才是心里话。Eduardo松了一口气，不由向她的方向挪了挪。她正在经历的是Eduardo永远不用面对的不幸，但Eduardo也正经历着她无法感同身受的不幸。不幸就是不幸，不幸之人便是同类。他们坐在这里如牲口一般任人挑选打量，美丽或丑陋，高贵或贫贱，都一样流言谤毁缠身。  
  
神官在廊柱之间吹响了牧笛，真正的盛宴马上就要开始了。交头接耳的人们都安静下来，但红绳内外都紧绷着一股劲儿。坐着的Omega是紧张，站着的Alpha和Beta则是期待到了极点。  
  
Michele不顾人山人海，挤到Eduardo身边，一手越过红绳塞给他一个冷冰冰的小瓷瓶。  
  
“第一次都会有点痛，挨不住就偷偷用一点，会很舒服的，”他抚摸弟弟的头发，“放心，是Alex让我给你的。千万不要让任何人伤到你。”  
  
Eduardo心中一软。用了催情药的Omega会是什么浪荡模样，哥哥们不可能不知道。但在Alex的心里，对弟弟的体贴终究比面子胜了一筹。人群之外Alex静静地斜靠着海枣树干，从灯火阑珊处向他们远远看来。  
  
Eduardo把瓶子揣进怀中，握了握Michele的手：“今天又有哪家的小Omega拜托了你？”  
  
“今天是你的大日子，我谁也不要，”Michele低头吻了吻他的手背，“我只看着你。”  
  
Eduardo向他惴惴一笑。  
  
“等一等，”松手之前，他心念稍动，“这是Michele，我的二哥，”他转向身边的姑娘，“这是我的朋友……”  
  
“阿摩，”女子不卑不亢地向他欠身。她做惯了夜色的陪衬，反而无须谄媚任何人。  
  
“晚上好，阿摩，”Michele对她笑了笑，又最后看了眼弟弟，转身离开了红绳方阵。  
  
鼓点开始急躁起来了，人群蠢蠢欲动，各个都把银币扣在了掌心中，好像竞技会上一触即发的运动员。那一双双赤裸裸的眼睛令Eduardo脊背发毛，他觉得自己是一块瘫软在案板上的死肉，屠夫却迟迟不肯落刀。  
  
“还不开始吗？”他不安地问。  
  
“快了，”阿摩淡定道，“还要走一个过场，等大总督先挑选一个Omega。不过他多半又会弃权。”  
  
Eduardo想起来了。虽然米利塔的神妓们不能挑选客人，贵族也不能比贱民更早投币，但的确有一个人享有特权。  
  
总督大人，巴比伦的最高统治者，历任君王的心腹。在他选中伴侣之前，谁也不准妄动。  
  
这一任的总督是LexLuthor，征服王把大军开走之前亲口任命他来治理这座城邦。他虽是个马其顿人，却迅速地领会到了波斯宫廷礼仪的妙处，对贵族遗老礼遇有加，衣食起居处处都比着最典雅森严的规矩来。因此上任时日不多，朝野内外恩威震慑，全城上下都收拾得十分妥帖。  
  
只有那么一个习俗，无论他入乡多久都不愿意随从的，就是来逛Omega集市。Lex第一次宣布弃权的时候，广场一片哗然。因为在巴比伦的历史上，还从来没有哪一任总督甘愿放弃这个香艳的机会呢。  
  
久而久之，当所有人都习惯了他的弃权也是盛宴的一个固定环节时，猜疑也不胫而走。有人说，这位总督崇尚马其顿风俗过了头，只喜欢和他一样的男性Alpha；有人说他其实是个性无能，在床事上有心无力；更有甚者说他癖性古怪，只对刑房里的尖叫和鲜血兴奋。当然，也有激进派认为他纯粹是瞧不上这个仪式，鄙夷巴比伦人的荒淫。这些话偶尔传到Lex耳中，他不澄清也不禁止，照例只有一次次的“弃权”，回荡在米利塔的神庙广场前。  
  
所以这次他的传令官驾临时，人们都认为不会有什么不同。  
  
Eduardo是认识他的，连带也眼熟他遣惯了的传令官。他曾在家宴上应哥哥的要求去向Lex敬酒，那天晚上，这位笑起来有些神经质的新总督就着他的手喝空了一整杯。  
  
“你想他今晚会来吗？”Eduardo小声问阿摩。  
  
“我不知道，”她平视着前方回答，“你希望他来？”  
  
“不，我——”  
  
Eduardo红着脸还想说什么，传令官已经在广场宣布总督弃权，他祝愿大家能够享受今晚的福泽。  
  
相比于Eduardo，其他Omega的失望之情更是溢于言表。即便只有一夜，谁不想爬上总督大人的床呢？  
  
“他应该来的，”阿摩八风不动地说，“我们需要一点指望，哪怕虚假的指望也是好的。”  
  
“但他没来，不是么。”  
  
Eduardo低下头去。没有太多时间留给他回味这种莫名的失望，谁也不会来救他，他已经是全场的猎物了。  
  
第一枚银币落地的声音唤醒了所有人，那个倒霉蛋掷歪了。银币铺天盖地地向Eduardo投来，像大雨一样刺痛了他，压根分不清谁是第一个。他吓坏了，四面八方都是口哨、怪叫和调笑，男人们冲他打着下流的手势。开什么玩笑，那可是巴比伦头一份的美人儿，即使过后会被他的哥哥报复也值了。  
  
Eduardo毫不怀疑如果没了红绳的拦截，他会被群狼撕碎的。阿摩一一咒骂回去，试图帮他挡掉一些，这女人凶悍得像头野猪。但Eduardo制止了她，她阻挡的动作会被曲解成太想获得银币。他不想再加深她的不幸了。  
  
人人都声称自己拔得了小Saverin的头筹，甚至有人起哄他们要一人一次，场面一度陷入混乱，大神官不得不排众出面调节。但他也只是个Omega，欲望面前，连神祗的代言人也显得不堪一击。  
  
就在几只大手即将碰到Eduardo的袍角前，一骑快马悄无声息出现在树荫下。  
  
“别碰他。”  
  
骑在马上的人淡淡说道。他森寒的声音顺着夜风传到每个人耳中。  
  
那些昏了头的Alpha和Beta倏然安静下来，僵在原地。  
  
一束束松明亮起，与明亮火色辉映的，是军士人手一支的长枪，乌金色的枪尖跃动着星芒。这些光点组成一个巨大的圆，将场中千余人全部吃了进去。  
  
是LexLuthor和他的仪仗兵团。  
  
在铁和血的震慑下，所有人噤若寒蝉。  
  
Lex示威一般策马徐徐踏了一圈，所到之处像烧起一把野火，人们自动让开了路。  
  
Eduardo的心口怦怦直跳，他不应该在这里，他不是弃权了么？  
  
传令官踉跄跪在马蹄下：“对不起，大人，我以为……”  
  
“不是你的错，”他的主上和悦地说，“是我心血来潮。”  
  
这是个谎言。没人会在深夜里心血来潮调率重兵只为看一眼千篇一律的仪式。但谁也不敢戳穿。Lex亦像是随口一扯，并不在意人们怎么想。他的马落脚轻捷有力，仿佛踏着某种富于节奏的舞蹈，一靠近哪个Omega，他或她便激动得两颊生晕。  
  
但他不作片刻停留，直至来到Eduardo身边，长枪一指，抵上他戴在心口的圆形银饰，铮然一声。  
  
Eduardo茫然无措地抬头，顺着枪杆往上，马背上的Alpha正居高临下地看着他。那双幽蓝色的眼睛在夜色中明灭闪烁，好像随时都可以吞没他。  
  
他被蛊惑了，身不由己地向Lex伸出手去。喧嚣离他远去，一并远去的还有那些淫邪的注视，恶意的投掷，以及周遭一切。他知道自己得救了。  
  
Lex似乎笑了，他没有理会Eduardo伸在半空的手，反而催动黑马上前几步，弯腰一捞，一把将他搂上马背。马儿因为重量忽然叠加而原地踏了几步，Lex不得不勒住缰绳要它稳住。随后他环视众人，缓缓开口。  
  
“愿米利塔赐福于你。”  
  
上任以来第一次，他钦选了EduardoSaverin的初夜。  
  
Eduardo清醒过来时，意识到自己已经躺在了Lex的总督府里。身为城主，他当然有权在一个私密的地方完成仪式。  
  
他一路上心中迷乱，只记得Lex的话让紧绷的空气骤然放松下来。他们爆发出欢呼，而后开始重新向心仪的Omega投币求欢。Michele挽着阿摩仅有的那边手臂，把她带进了小树林。  
  
想到这一幕，Eduardo用小臂遮住眼睛，露出一个傻傻的微笑。  
  
空气灼热粘稠，他被扔在床上等候享用。Lex一定抛得不轻，他的米色长袍撩上去大半，堆叠着腻在小腹上，只堪堪遮住胸部。两条长腿微微打开，膝窝恰好比着床沿，修长白皙的小腿就垂折下去，形成一双惊心动魄的直角。  
  
假如Eduardo自己能够看到这幅光景。一定不会放任自己休息那么久。他只觉太热，提着袍子下床寻找凉风的来源。原来Lex在卧室四角都放置了巨大的冰缸，上面架有风轮。夜风吹进落地窗的时候，也带动风轮把寒气扇向床榻。  
  
很奢侈的享受。连Eduardo这样的出身，从小也没见过如此大而规整的冰块。他今晚才刚成年，对命运的忧惧抵不过少年心性，垫着赤脚溜到一缸冰块前玩耍。  
  
月色晴朗，冰块都是半透明的紫蓝色，下半部分浸在融化下的水中，泛出幽幽的莹光。这让Eduardo想起Lex的眼睛。他甜蜜又不安地抿唇一笑，撩着冰水沁了一会儿，觉得不够满足，又抬起一足搁上高高的缸沿，一下一下点着水面玩儿。等适应了水温，他开始掬水顺着浑圆的膝盖泼下。水珠一路碎在腻白的腿肚子上，又在足弓滴落。他合眼聆听水声，惬意地向后仰去，发出轻微的抽气声。  
  
那毫无防备的姿态与神情几乎让Lex发疯。他只不过离去片刻，他的小Omega就醒了。他不忍打扰这份天赐的纯真，按捺着隐在门后的阴影里，看Eduardo是怎么给自己找乐子的。美人仅仅站着戏水，就是一张传世名画了。但Lex没心情附庸风雅，他轻易硬起来了，这小家伙知道这样翘脚就等于把私处暴露给人看吗？  
  
“别太贪凉。”  
  
他忍不住出声。Eduardo蓦然受了惊吓，整个人往后缩，却忘记腿还踩着冰缸，一下子跌坐在地，被他踢到的碎冰在水里撞得叮咚作响。  
  
“大人……”  
  
他怯怯地后退，下意识觉得被抓包惹了Lex生气，头都不敢抬。  
  
Lex抬起他尖俏的下颔：“嘘……喜欢吗？”  
  
Eduardo点头又摇头，咬着唇蹦出一句离题万里的嘟哝：“我以为你不会来的……”  
  
“傲慢，”Lex嗤笑，“我就是来，你又怎知我一定选中是你。”  
  
鬼话。他自己心里明白，小Saverin早就让他神魂颠倒。他喝空了他手里的酒，还想喝空他的眼泪，他的鲜血和他的骚汁。他甚至暗暗埋怨AlexSaverin为什么不像人们风传的那样把弟弟送到他床头。  
  
Eduardo以为说错话，被迫与他对视着，迷醉又恐惧：“对、对不起……”  
  
“为什么道歉？”Lex沉下脸，“因为你像传闻中一样，千人骑万人干，有个早就被操烂了的逼吗？”  
  
这句话给了Eduardo一记重击。他反倒冷静下来，找回了大半的机灵狐媚劲儿。他垂下眼帘，轻轻巧巧牵着Lex往床边去。  
  
“传闻还说大人不能人道，那也是真的？”  
  
“你相信吗？”  
  
Lex把他重新扔上床，甫一上去就压倒了他，吐息纠缠着对视。  
  
Eduardo追逐他薄而锋利的红唇，把馨香的热气都喂进Lex口中：“我只相信眼见为实。”  
  
Lex不管他润着花瓣一样的嘴唇索吻，撑起身子一把掀开了Eduardo的长袍。  
  
“好啊，”他冷酷地说，“那我就先来验一验货。”  
  
他的脑袋钻到Eduardo腿间去了，拱着肩膀像条钻裙底的狗。Eduardo熟练地张开腿摆成一个大大的M型，最方便人观赏他身上的两朵肉花。直到那头卷毛从胯下冒出来，他才后知后觉地想起这不是二哥。  
  
“哎呀……”脸一下涨红到脖子根，Eduardo慌忙收拢腿根，却被Lex按住，同时一根手指剥开了他的秘密，“别看喏……”  
  
Lex恨死了他哪来那么多娇哝的尾缀，听得人立刻就要闯进去干他。可这小宝贝分明还是个雏儿。安静的小物之下，他那朵粉润娇美的花苞在稀疏的毛丛中紧紧闭合着，一碰就打颤。细缝里面嫩得像块半生不熟的鱼脂，未经人事的乳粉，手心温度高一点都会给他捂化了。Lex连呼吸都忘了。巴比伦人做梦也想不到的，Eduardo不得不保持纯洁是因为他的身体太淫荡了。而正是这种淫荡证明了他的纯洁。只要有人尝过，风言风语里不可能不对这样风骚的畸形只字不提，他们会用语言和诗歌操死他的。  
  
所以Lex决定第一个品尝。  
  
他对女性Omega的经验更丰富，但几乎不为她们做这个。可Eduardo的雌穴太漂亮了，想到这种漂亮马上就会被他亲自捣毁，捣成白瓷盘上酥松软烂的一摊，Lex不由对它充满扭曲的怜惜。Eduardo前后两张小嘴都因为惊惧缩得紧紧的，Lex顺着伸出汁液的蚌缝重重舔进去，舌尖卷着小蒂子又吮又含，满嘴都是雌性私处惑人的甜腥味儿。  
  
Eduardo哭惨了，Lex的舌头粗糙有力，蠕虫一样拼命钻进他的阴道里，全不像Michele的温柔克制。他哪里吃得消这个？Lex给他口的时候一直在骂脏，妈的，为什么这么粉，这么紧，这么嫩，自己没玩过？你他妈是不是从来不碰它，给你咬下来好不好，操，婊子，操，操——  
  
每说一句就用舌头挞他一下，还把唾沫往里吐，很快就吃得他下面咕叽咕叽水声大作。Eduardo边哭边答，胡乱说着是的大人，没碰过大人，不要了大人，我很抱歉大人，啊啊啊大人——  
  
真的，小时候他好奇拨弄过自己的阴蒂，被哥哥发现后遭到了很严厉的制止。Saverin家遵照医嘱，希望这个不该存在的器官能随着生长发育自然萎缩，因此绝不许他刺激它玩弄它，更不许他用它高潮。很长一段时间，哥哥都会用白丝帕将他双手缚在床头再睡，防着他夜里偷偷手淫。可它非但没有消失，反而因此敏感得可耻，不仅仅是生理上，还有心理上禁忌的叠加。  
  
很快，Eduardo就被Lex用舌头操得发了情，信息素泛滥开去，又被风轮扇回床帏。Lex兴奋极了，再往里面塞进两根手指，Eduardo已经无从察觉，他夹着里头的东西就高潮了，小阴蒂从肉缝里肿出头来，硬硬挺挺，像朵挣扎盛开的红花。阴道更是边吐水边收紧，噗噜噜噜吻着奸淫者的唇舌手指不肯放开。  
  
“不行，咿……好奇怪，要、要来了……！”  
  
Lex眯起眼睛，完全抽离出来。Eduardo满脸失神，身体却自发自觉地追寻着手指：“别，别走……”  
  
空虚让他难受极了，吊在半空不尽不实，酸得发疼，呜呜哼哼地捱过了这一波。Lex小气巴巴，不解风情，只肯偶尔吻吻外阴帮他延长余韵，他扭在床榻上显出娇雍媚态：“讨厌……”  
  
“说谁讨厌，”Lex揩了一把下巴上的水迹，语调一沉Eduardo就吓回神了，屈腿要往角落躲：“对不——”  
  
话没说完又被Lex抢在怀里亵弄，他从脖颈一路往上亲到Eduardo的耳廓，一张口就能从他嘴里闻见自己流出的骚浪味儿。  
  
“丢得舒服吗？”  
  
“不……”  
  
“小Saverin，被我抓到了，”恶魔在耳边低语，“你太淫荡了，泄身的时候得有人抵住才舒服，对不对？”  
  
Eduardo红着眼睛摇头：“不是……”  
  
“哦，我说错了，”Lex恶质地笑出了声，“你还没泄呢。”  
  
Eduardo浑身都泛红了，衣袍被撩上锁骨，两粒奶头红红翘翘的。  
  
“真听话，小处女本来就不应该高潮，哪有第一次被人操就丢得死去活来，”Lex弹了一把Eduardo红通通直撅撅的阴茎，他的确没射，“咱们定个规矩，今天你绝对、绝对不可以高潮，怎么样？”  
  
“好，”Eduardo屈辱地说。  
  
“乖女孩，”Lex奖给他一个温柔的亲吻，开始细细抚玩他雕塑般的身子。Eduardo被他掐着腰吸着奶尖，觉得小鸡巴又有点痒痒的，雌穴连着后穴都被情液糊得湿透。他觉得自己被Lex说中了，真是淫乱又下贱，连投过去的目光都一定难掩渴求。可那又怎样，他委屈地想，他今夜本来就是神的妓女呀。  
  
“怎么了，小妓女？”Lex故作诧异地挑眉。  
  
“……另一边，另一边也给你吃……”Eduardo忍着羞意挺起被冷落的乳头，送到Lex唇边去。  
  
“不乖了，”Lex冷淡道，“明明是自己想要我吃。”  
  
Eduardo是个很聪明的孩子，立刻说道：“嗯，我想给大人喂奶……”  
  
Lex这才附身叼住那个小东西，直到两边乳晕都像孕母一样湿晶晶地肿凸在肥白的胸膛上，Eduardo才向他哭疼。  
  
Lex没再为难他，跪在床上解开衣裳露出了自己的麻烦。热烘烘沉甸甸的一根，经络密布的肉色柱身上，忍到极致的青筋突突跳动：“轮到你眼见为实了，亲爱的。”  
  
好大……Eduardo只看了一眼，就忍不住整个人缩起来。马其顿和波斯人也许矛盾重重，但在这方面的审美高度一致，认为太大的阴茎是丑陋不雅的。自家哥哥的东西已经够丑了，Lex的凶器再度让他开了眼界。  
  
“怎么样？”  
  
Lex握着肉棒将他逼到了床脚，再退就掉下去了。Eduardo断续道：“流言……无稽……”  
  
Lex凑得很近，让他把雄性的腥膻味儿吸了满鼻子，心里明明害怕，一股水液却从底下酸溜溜掉了出来。  
  
Lex点头，忽然道：“你很怕？”  
  
Eduardo算准他下头绝无好话，撇开眼不理会。可Lex做了个让他看不懂的动作，他低头吻了Eduardo的鬓角。  
  
刚顶进去就很疼，Lex的“帽子”太大，进得再慢也盖不过那股恐怖的撕裂感。Eduardo脸色发白，惶惑中想起二哥的叮嘱，从布料里翻出小瓶子偷偷拧开，蘸了一点往下面抹。可肉棒太狰狞了，Eduardo一触到就打哆嗦，给自己上春药的小动作给Lex抓了个现行。他惊诧地看着那罐薄荷色膏体：“这是什么？”  
  
Eduardo彻底僵住了。  
  
河狸胶暧昧的味道已经四散开去，Eduardo却不知道Lex根本不了解波斯人的助兴秘方，在他出口辱骂前自暴自弃地哭起来：“这个、这是……呜呜，我错了……我是巴比伦最坏最淫荡的小孩，我不是有意的……可我太想要大人操我了，呜、Dudu再也不敢了……”  
  
他又痛又痒，又急又羞，哭得快淌鼻涕了。可出乎意料的，Lex没有欺负他。  
  
“别哭，Dudu最乖，”他吻掉Eduardo的泪水，一如他在许多个夜里幻想过的那样，然后挖出膏子细致无比地喂进被他撑白的甬道里。趁腔壁被涂得又韧又滑，它的主人还忙着抽噎，Lex用力捅了进去。  
  
Eduardo像被哽住了，脸上血色尽褪。可给出去的贞洁已经讨不回来，一如被打开的Omega要蜷也蜷不住，他们再蜷也只能抱紧压在身上的Alpha。他现在货真价实是LexLuthor的婊子了，还是特别能吃的那种。  
  
Lex摆动腰身，缓慢而有力地给了他十来下，摸着交媾处捻了捻指尖。别看小家伙的脸还是皱成一团，下面却很争气地没流血，反而重新滋润起来。  
  
他心里一松，重重吐出一口浊气。  
  
巴比伦人爱怎么想就由得他们去，Lex可不是一管哑炮。他生得太雄伟了，无论Alpha们嘴上怎么说那儿得小小的才秀气，他们和Lex一块儿冲凉的时候没几个不眼红的。Omega们对此又爱又怕，撇上一眼就晕生双颊。但只有Lex自己知道，那是个毒钩，一件阴险的刑具。  
  
他成年那天，父亲喝得高兴，把还没尝过鲜的美姬拨了一个给他。这是荣耀，朋友哄得更起兴儿，Lex也喝多了，稀里糊涂搂着人回房就干。他尽兴而眠，半夜被Omega凄切无比的哭声惊醒，一摸被单都被粘稠的血渍浸得透湿。听大夫说他的生殖腔都被顶碎了。后来他父亲把那个不幸的Omega嫁给了一名二等文书，据说至今没能生育。  
  
这次粗暴的意外后，他很少再碰男性Omega，沾上床就害怕自己再成为加害者。他从未给任何Omega带去幸福，只落下嗜血的名声。他的快乐是他人的地狱，于是他就长久地远离了这份快乐，把自己放逐在街巷尽头的暗娼门里，只和几个经验最老道的妓女维持着秘密往来，宁肯遭人误解。到巴比伦之后则再也没有，异邦女人不值得信任。  
  
当他从阴影里走出来，把星辰一样的小Saverin从骚乱中解救出来抛上自己的马背，其实比谁都惶恐。他肖想这美人好久了，差不多从进城接风宴开始，接着又在树荫下静立了一整晚。今晚的弃权原本真心实意，没有哪个处子能受得了他。他只打算远远地看上一眼，一看却又站住了脚。终于他想，与其被群狼撕碎，为什么不能是我呢？  
  
他近乎畸形，但谁能想到，他的小美人儿身上另有一重畸形静候他的临幸。  
  
他不断吻他，吻去汗水和泪珠，问他怕不怕，疼不疼，却再软弱不过地换了母语。  
  
如果Eduardo学了马其顿人的语言，就能辨认出Lex边操他边重复的词儿是什么意思。但他用不着，他解读Lex的心意用眼神和动作，用他逐渐得了趣还想要更多的小穴。  
  
说不定他很爱我呢，Eduardo挨着操心醉神迷地想，他救了我呀。否则他为什么这么轻柔，喝空我手里的酒，把我舔得湿乎乎，给我的吻比操干还要多？  
  
Lex操得仍然放不开，次次都绵稠缓重，反而一刻也没离开温暖的雌穴，把Eduardo都撑出形状来了。Eduardo又被药物蒙蔽了心神，只要越涨越好，最好捅到底摩擦得火辣辣才能止痒。因此虽然痛，却一次也没喊过，就这么乖巧沉默地接受Lex的恩威雨露，不时用含情的鹿眼告诉他可以再快点，再深点。还不够，永远不够。  
  
他包容了Lex的尺寸和伤痕，一面吞吃肉棒一面安抚着总督的不安。Eduardo是蜜罐里泡大的孩子。只有被全心爱过的人最明白什么是温柔，以及如何去回应。  
  
他在流水，滑腻腻的把药膏都冲稀了，被操出咕叽咕叽的声音。Lex得了鼓励，好歹放开些手脚，下下都从骚心上碾过再拔出，下次进去就更重，把Eduardo干得腰肢酸软，终于忍不住扑腾着叫唤起来。  
  
“不行，好像要……嗯……不行了，我……呜！！！”  
  
Lex心里一沉，要紧关头生生扼住，正要抽出来查看，却又被心口不一的小母鹿用长腿圈着腰不肯放了。  
  
“想、想尿……”Eduardo泪水和涎水一并滑落，整个人像只破袋子似的不断往外渗水，“大人，我去解、解决一下……再回来给你操好不好？”  
  
他难耐得快要撅过去，大着舌头颠三倒四，说他乖乖的，说他绝不高潮，不是要一个人躲去厕所偷偷玩自己，他专给Lex泄欲，只让他操射。如果Lex不信，可以跟去看着他尿，把着他尿，怎么都行。  
  
说这是恳求，更像是引诱。就算Lex起初还有恻隐之念，眼下也被他叫昏头了，把人扣在怀里不要命地撞起来。Eduardo秾红外翻的花苞像片片被挼碎在手的玫瑰花瓣，凄艳又多汁，再也不是缺血乳粉的处女颜色。  
  
Lex粗喘着问：“想用哪里尿？”  
  
“后、后面……”  
  
“后面？这里吗？”Lex故意按了一根手指进他后穴。Eduardo哭叫起来：“前面，是前面，是大人堵住的地方……”  
  
“你平时都用这里？”  
  
“不，”Eduardo甜痛交织地摇头，“平时、和大人一样，用……”  
  
“用你这根漂亮的小鸡巴？”  
  
见他点头，Lex心里有了数，语气也松懈了，“不是尿，让它来吧，别担心，我帮你抵得牢牢的，Dudu最——喜欢被抵着丢了，对不对？”  
  
Eduardo被哄住了，哆哆嗦嗦捂着小腹继续承受，没几下就止了起伏僵在那儿。他吹得断断续续，射一点，再吹一点，再射一点，噗咻噗咻止也止不住，前后轮流不断的绚丽浪峰几乎要了他的命。Lex果然依言把他插得死死的，一动也不动，因为他也跟着Eduardo纷乱痉挛的高潮射在了里面。刚开苞他就把他心爱的Omega干到潮吹了。  
  
Eduardo很久都回不过神来，被酣畅淋漓的快感搅得理智全无。直到Lex拔出许久，他还张着嘴呢喃些无意义的爱语，下唇是他自己咬出的深印。瘫软在雌穴上的手指时不时应激地摸一摸，好像这样就能把Lex的精液搅出来。  
  
Lex心满意足，把他揽过来趴上自己的胸膛。Eduardo被操得开开的，像张化掉的布丁腻在他身上，正顽皮地逗弄他的乳头，被Lex捉去手指一根根含吻过来。  
  
“喜欢吗？”  
  
Eduardo沉默了一会儿，娇吟吟地点点头：“可是，大人……”  
  
“你可以叫我的名字。”  
  
“Lex，”他甜蜜地改口，“对不起，我没忍住……”  
  
“什么？”Lex一时没想起这茬来。天晓得他认定了自己给不了Eduardo高潮，才冒出那么一句荒唐话来。  
  
“就是，高潮……”Eduardo好容易消下去的红晕又染上来了，“我坏了规矩，还弄脏你身上了……”  
  
Lex想说忘了那个吧我可高兴得很，但Eduardo的眼神怯怯中含着期待，他心里一动，改了主意，抬手把那圆翘粉润的鼻头一刮：“小骚货，又在讨罚。”  
  
Eduardo的蜜糖眼亮晶晶的，叼了他一块皮肤不说话，很快吮出一点红痕。  
  
“罚什么好？”Lex佯装思索片刻，掀开衣料，把Eduardo的手牵到半软的肉棒上，“那就……罚你帮我再吹起来怎么样？”  
  
Eduardo低呼一声，像是埋怨，不情不愿似的碰了碰。Lex又骗他，那鲜龙活跳的大家伙根本不需要他服侍就已经起来了，滚滚烫的，他一手都握不住。  
  
“不许用手，”Lex坐起来，涂在他身上的少年被推下了床，跌坐在地不住发抖。现在这的确挺像惩罚了。Eduardo仄歪着脑袋看他，目光委屈又不解。他捏住小鹿的下巴吻上去，暗示地含住那丰腴的下唇：“用这里……”  
  
“不……”Eduardo立刻拒绝，可他的小舌头却违背主人的话语，伸出来舔砸了一圈，一副很贪吃的样子。  
  
Lex把硕大的伞头逼到他唇边，他也半推半就含了进去。他自己的骚味儿混合了腥膻的前液，咸涩涩的并不好吃。但他含得很努力，Eduardo是个知恩图报的好孩子。  
  
“小鹿乖乖，”Lex把他垂落的发丝往后梳，“吃出点声音来。”  
  
Eduardo照办了，嗦得很响亮。但啧啧叽叽的动静让他羞耻又躁动，跪坐在地的小屁股一会儿抬一会儿扭，偷偷遮掩他又翘起来的小家伙。  
  
Lex见机就使坏，伸脚垫进去，让那处娇软刚好紧贴住脚背，像一块新鲜咸湿的嫩蚌贴着厮磨，还带点鲜活的吸力。  
  
Eduardo吮得再卖力，也架不住Lex迫使他分心。马其顿人是沙场上长起来的孩子，个个都把脚板磨得粗砺。又风吹日晒，打出厚厚的茧子来。Lex动动脚趾他都禁不起，又疼又酸，泌出许多稠液来打湿Lex的指缝。  
  
“呼……那里、别弄呀……”  
  
他娇糯地央告着，趁机吐出嘴里的肉棒往一边倒下去，说什么也不肯吃了。地上铺着一层薄绒毯，滚起来也不硌人。他就像只野猫一样蜷着长手长脚滚了好几圈，傻乎乎地笑。私处甫一得自由，却又怀念起刚才粗毛毛硬扎扎的触感来，在细绒尖上留下一痕水迹。  
  
他叫得又绵又哑，没被插入就咿咿呀呀的，酸涩的痒意从下腹一路挠到心口。不是淫叫，纯粹是满心满眼管不住的春情，要跟Lex撒娇。  
  
Lex亦很动情，给他撩得眼里冒火，挺着耀武扬威的肉棒把他从地上揪起来。Eduardo柔韧的腰肢被他提在手里，整个人软得像折断了一样。Lex把他反转过去，要他双手撑在冰缸边缘，屁股撅得高高的。  
  
Eduardo有点别扭，这个姿势太超过了。但Lex往他小屁股上结结实实抽了两巴掌，他就噙泪安静下来，惩罚让他兴奋。紧接着那个骇人的伞头就吻住了他的肛口，那里还没挨过Alpha的操，还是个粉滋滋的小处女。男性Omega的生殖腔到底在后面，没被破开今晚就不算数。  
  
“这里更小，”Lex紧贴着他骨骼优美的背，嘶嘶往他耳边吹气，“怕不怕？”  
  
Eduardo抖了一下：“怕……”  
  
“如果我是你，我就有另一件更要紧的事情担心，”Lex调笑道，“第一次就吃到这么大的，以后还有谁能满足你呢？”  
  
说到“满足”，他腰下一沉，沾满唾水和药膏的阴茎就缓缓推了进去。这亦是Lex多年的心病，推得很小心，进一寸就停一停，逗着Eduardo的花蒂和阴茎帮他分心，不时含含他温凉的耳垂。  
  
进到底后还留了一截在外面，Lex还是放过了他的生殖腔。Eduardo已经叫不出来了，攥着缸沿的指关节暴起一团团莹白。他想喊Lex的名字，可念到L就没了声息，只能舌尖粘着上颚苦苦捱着。  
  
但Lex实在太大了，紧致的嫩穴被撑得满满当当，连带前面湿红熟烂的花腔也挤得变了型，给揉出阵阵快感来。后穴紧跟着也被蹭到了痒处，Eduardo哽咽着尖叫了一声。  
  
“怎么了，很痛？”Lex哑声问。他被箍得眼前发白，实在不愿停下，Eduardo下面简直是个天生的淫器。  
  
“不痛了，”Eduardo扭过头去跟他咬耳朵，“好喜欢……想一直吃……”  
  
Lex凶猛地插进去又拔出来，气喘吁吁道：“那怎么办？你已经被喂大了。离了我，今后就得两个人一起插一个洞才能勉强满足。想想看，宝贝，前面两根，后面两根，又脏又腥……那你就只能一辈子在米利塔的神庙里当妓女了。那些人还说什么一人一次？那是他们太低估你了，是不是？他们完全可以同时上你，整个巴比伦都尝过你的滋味，到最后连怀上谁的孩子都不知道……”  
  
“不……”Eduardo扬起天鹅版的脖颈，他的小鸡巴在偷偷流水，被激烈的晃动溅得到处都是，“不要，求你，不要……”  
  
“不要？那你该怎么办？”  
  
“我……我留下来，”他崩溃地说，“我留在这里，只要你操，你一个人……”  
  
“真乖，”Lex低头去吻他后颈，那个腺体发红发肿的腺体正散发着浓烈的勾引味道。  
  
Eduardo获得了他的奖励。Lex闭上嘴疯狂地干起来，疾风骤雨般鞭挞他的战利品，房间里全是拍打声和水声。Eduardo又用后面吹了一次，前面更是喷水喷得分不清是什么，双腿颤得像只刚娩出来的幼鹿，几乎没法站稳。夜已经很深了。他脱力地趴在冰缸上挨操，荡着涟漪的水面上映出他秾媚情色的面孔，比水中的明月更加惑人。他看到了，竟认不出那是谁，撅起甜嘟嘟的嘴唇去亲吻这淫艳的少年。唇触到冰水的刹那，那张脸又忽的打散重组，变成他熟悉的人们，每个都代表了他往昔生活的一个段落。严厉的大哥，快活的二哥，温柔的缺了一条胳膊的阿摩，还有广场上满眼哀愁目送他离开的情人。但和此时此刻的丰饶绚丽相比，一切都变得那样苍白乏味。随着Lex一下极重极深的顶入，浓浆在他体内爆开，Eduardo魂都出窍了。那些脸孔也就像阳光下的泡泡一样，一个接一个地烟消云散了。  
  
他是被争吵声惊醒的，只觉腰酸腿疼，咽喉灼痛，梦魇之神伸出大手拖着他不让走。Eduardo便放任自己又沉沦下去，他太累了。  
  
真正醒来是因为干渴，他黏糊糊要了两声，就有一道清澈的水流灌进喉咙。接着腿被分开，使用过度的地方又开始被戳穿。  
  
“不行啦，”他扭腰躲开，“不要了嘛……”  
  
“别动，”那个人说，“上药。”  
  
这声音镇住了他。他揉着眼睛糯糯地叫了一声：“Lex……”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“什么时候了？”  
  
“你睡了一天。”  
  
Eduardo不大好意思地掀开眼睛，乖乖让他涂好了药，又提出要洗漱。等他换上新的睡袍重新躺到床上，Lex已经端来一份清淡的晚餐，放在床上的矮几子上等他吃。  
  
“我好像听见哥哥来过了……”  
  
“是你二哥，下午来给你送药。”  
  
Eduardo哦了一声，吸吸鼻子：“……你们吵架了？”  
  
“他担心我标记了你，想进来看，但我认为还是别让他看到你现在的样子为好。”  
  
Eduardo摸摸自己完好的腺体，松了口气的同时有一点儿不敢说的失落。  
  
“还有……”Lex欲言又止。  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我向他提亲了。”  
  
他其实有点紧张，从Eduardo醒来开始讲话就绷着一股微妙的劲儿。他自作主张向Saverin家提出了求娶的要求，还在Michele那儿碰了一头灰，却拿不准Eduardo还记不记得他们情热上头的约定。他还那么年轻，要是改变主意呢？Saverin家在巴比伦根深叶茂，身为总督也不好强求。Lex甚至有些后悔没有强制标记他了。  
  
Eduardo愣了多久，他就七上八下了多久。但Eduardo只是被心中掀起的巨浪拍懵了。前一秒他还摸着腺体暗暗责怪Lex说话不算话，下一秒却被笨头笨脑地求婚了。  
  
“你上来，”他红着脸拍拍身边的空床，“快上来嘛。”  
  
Lex闷头跨上来，刚躺下就被卷着被子滚过来的小鹿袭击了：“你喂我吃。”  
  
他还没拿起盘子，Eduardo又改口：“不要了！”  
  
Lex：“？”  
  
“现在喂了，成了亲你不耐烦喂我了怎么办，”Eduardo自觉很是机灵了一把，拿过鸡来靠在Lex身边吃得喷香。  
  
Lex想笑，想吻他，想大赦全城，想立刻给他披上嫁衣。但他按捺喜怒早已成了习惯，只是面颊两边的肌肉略微牵了牵，看起来比刚才还不自然。  
  
“还有样东西给你看，”他拍了拍手，一人悄无声息地出现在门口，单膝跪在地上，一盘覆着白布的东西被他举过头顶呈上来。  
  
传言Lex身边养了一批死士，Eduardo乖觉地略过不提，只问是什么。  
  
“谣言的源头，”Lex柔声说道，Eduardo却从中听出了点让人毛骨悚然的森寒之意。他扬高了声量：“掀开倒胃口，就给夫人远远看上一眼吧。”  
  
Eduardo猜到了，心中也跟着一颤。但Lex夫人长夫人短的，他又忍不住在被单下把腿缠过去，像要寻求一点安慰。  
  
“以前哥哥也想惩罚他们……”  
  
“怎么没动手？”  
  
Eduardo亲亲他的胸口：“总督新官上任，我们怎么敢轻举妄动呢？”  
  
真是只小狐狸，机灵又狐媚。Lex拨弄他蓬乱的头发：“那你以后是总督夫人了，谁再不干不净地说你，你也拔他舌头。”  
  
Eduardo还是不习惯肉刑，娇滴滴地顾左右而言他：“没关系的，你都有夫人了，他们乱嚼舌根已经打脸了。以后给你生好多宝宝，把他们的脸打成猪头。”  
  
Lex笑问：“你想生几个？”  
  
Eduardo嘟嘟嘴：“听米利塔的。”  
  
FIN.


End file.
